Empty Apartment
by Aby'n'Marc
Summary: Song Fic from Yellowcard's "Empty Apartment." Spot's girlfriend left him and he's reflecting on what he should do about her current actions.


Disclaimer-I do not own this movie, Disney does. I also don't own the song. It's Yellowcard's.  
  
'Call me out  
  
You stayed inside  
  
One you love  
  
Is where you hide  
  
Shot me down as I flew by  
  
Crash and burn  
  
I think sometimes you forget where the heart is'  
  
Spot gazed out the window as he heard her voice in the background. It was a voice that would haunt him forever. A voice that had broken his heart...but he still loved her. He always had and he always would. 'They say a foist love nevah dies. They'se right,' He thought. He remembered her words. Laura's words. "It's just not workin' out Spot. Ya to busy an' powerful for me. I'm sorry."  
  
'Answer no to these questions  
  
Let her go, learn a lesson  
  
It's not me, you're not listening now  
  
Can't you see something's missing?  
  
You forget where the heart is'  
  
Spot had said no. He had time for her. He always did. He always would. He loved Laura. Now, he didn't love anyone. He was cold and alone...not to mention cruel. Laura had his heart with her and he would never get it back. It was missing. He had let her go when she said she had to leave him. He thought she would come back, another lesson learned, and be his again. Oh was he wrong. She didn't come back. She had passed herself around the lodging house to all his boys like some cheap whore. He had even thought about throwing her out but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't send her away and leave an empty area in his chest where his heart should have been.  
  
'Take you away from that empty apartment  
  
You stay and forget where the heart is  
  
Someday if ever you love me you'd say it's okay'  
  
Laura had never come back to say it was okay and that she wanted him back. She had never thought about how she had his heart locked away in her witch like grasp. It ached to see her with the other boys.  
  
'Waking up from this nightmare  
  
How's your life, what's it like there?  
  
Is it all what you want it to be?  
  
Does it hurt when you think about me?  
  
And how broken my heart is'  
  
Spot groaned. His heart was with Laura and her new life but when he got it back, it would be broken. He wandered if she knew that she was the lodging house whore. He had half-mind to ask her what it was like to be one. If she liked or not. He wanted to know if she thought about him...and if she did...did it hurt her? Was what she had now, all she wanted it to be? He doubted it.  
  
'Take you away from that empty apartment  
  
You stay and forget where the heart is  
  
Someday if ever you love me you'd say it's okay'  
  
He thought about she had said she loved him. How she had kissed him that day on the bridge and said it. "Spot, I love you." Had she forgotten about that? He knew he should send her away. She could an apartment in New York somewhere but he also knew that if he did, he'd go back and take her away from that Empty Apartment.  
Spot stood up. He was the famous Brooklyn leader and he had self- control. He could send her away and not take her back if he wanted to!  
"Laura? Listen ta me. I want ya ta leave da lodging house Ya sleepin' around an' I don't take dat heah. Get out."  
She stared at him but nodded solemnly. "Okay Spot. Youse da leadah. I'll leave."  
  
'It's okay to be angry and never let go  
  
It only gets harder the more that you know  
  
When you get lonely if no one's around  
  
You know that I'll catch you when you're falling down  
  
We came together but you left alone  
  
And I know how it feels to walk out on your own  
  
Maybe someday I will see you again  
  
And you'll look me in my eyes and call me your friend'  
  
Spot knew it would be hard and when he found out that she was working in a sweatshop two weeks later, it killed him. It only got harder as the days went by to not go get her. But as the weeks past and she grew lonelier, he grew stronger. She knew he would be there to help her if she fell down. She had left alone, without him, and she knew now, that she had made a terrible mistake.  
It took two years for her to get up the courage to see him again. She walked cautiously into the Lodging House and there he was. He stood up and smiled at her, looking her in the eyes. "I didn't think I'd evah see again, Laura."  
She laughed and stared back into his eyes. "We are friends, aren't we, Spot?"  
"Yeah we are."  
"I'm sorry I did dat to you. I really did love ya an' I was lost..."  
  
'Take you away from that empty apartment  
  
You stay and forget where the heart is  
  
Someday if ever you love me you'd say its okay  
  
It's okay  
  
It's okay'  
  
"It's okay, Laura. I know."  
  
A/N-That is one of my favorite songs from one of my favorite bands. I love Yellowcard! 


End file.
